


Judas

by lintares



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lintares/pseuds/lintares
Summary: Король умер, да здравствует король! (с) Что бывает, если радостно сдохнуть во имя всеобщего блага, не подумав о том, что будут делать остальные после вашей смерти.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Авторский хэдканон и авторское видение, недолгая смерть персонажа, Тони Старк, Фил Коулсон, Брок Рамлоу/Стив Роджерс, Стив Роджерс/мозги Брока Рамлоу, Тони Старка, Фила Кулсона и всей Америки, написа в марте 2015 года  
> 2) Автор наивен и верит в хорошее в людях  
> 3) Автор не читал Гражданку, просто понахватал событий, так что можно считать АУ-шкой.  
> 4) Автор любит [теорию](http://izvestia.ru/news/376066) о том, что все было не так.  
> 5) К этому фику существует [арт](http://i.imgur.com/3usTtYM.jpg)

Небо сияло послеобеденным солнцем. Но если бы сейчас пошел дождь – никто бы не удивился.  
Страна скорбела, толпа стояла перед башней Мстителей (да, ее все равно продолжали так называть после всех столкновений – народ продолжал верить в героев), возлагая цветы на ступеньки и выкрикивая слова прощания с Капитаном Америкой.

Всего пара часов между выстрелом возле здания суда и нынешней минутой, когда Тони смотрел на людей внизу и понимал, что такого конца противостояния он не хотел.

Тело Стива пока разместили в одном из залов на нижних этажах, выкрутив температуру до минимума. Тони знал, что там сейчас никого нет – довезли, положили. Никто не мог и не хотел верить, не мог находиться рядом.

Новости разлетаются быстро, особенно дурные, и народ Америки скорбел – и люди, и мутанты, и герои – и было бы логично, если бы и природа скорбела вместе с ними.

Тони знал о Кроссбоунсе только из краткого отчета Джарвиса, знал, что Брок Рамлоу работал на «Гидру» и был в «Страйк». Один из лучших бойцов Щ.И.Т.а, но сейчас Тони чувствовал, что готов порвать его своими руками. Без костюма.

Стив же… Стив был слишком важен для всех, чтобы дать его убийце просто умереть. Тони уже знал, что будет суд: короткий, но показательный. На всю Америку. Коулсон надеялся, что разрозненная нация вновь объединится, и смерть Стива Роджерса не будет такой… пустой. Капитан Америка навсегда останется символом порядочности, патриотизма, веры в идеалы, символом нации. 

Тони заметил за окном вертолет СМИ, но не отошел от стекла и не закрылся щитами, продолжая смотреть на толпу внизу. Пусть снимают и показывают по всем телеканалам, что ему тоже плохо. Это игра на публику, но потом они смогут использовать ее во благо.

Тони знал, что последует потом – официальное заявление, назначение даты суда, выбор состава присяжных – они успели пройти этот сценарий несколько раз, но никогда еще ему не было так больно.

– Сэр? Вам письмо.  
Он проследил взглядом за улетевшим вертолетом и перевел дыхание.  
– Отправь Пепс.  
– Но оно от мистера Роджерса, сэр.  
В механическом голосе, казалось, слышалось удивление.  
– Джарвис…  
– Помещение полностью экранировано, сэр.

Иногда техника понимала его лучше него самого. Грея в руках стакан виски, Тони ходил по кабинету, ни на чем не останавливая взгляд и вслушиваясь в слова с того света. Речевой имитатор в точности копировал интонации Стива, добавляя лишь немного искусственности, заставляя сердце болезненно сжиматься. Какая разница, что они стояли по разные стороны баррикады – они все равно были друзьями.

– Привет, Тони. Подозреваю, что ты сейчас пьешь, хотя до вечера еще далеко. Не сказать, что я одобряю, но таков уж ты.  
Тони усмехнулся. В этом весь Кэп – не может без нравоучений. Даже в мыслях Тони отказывался считать его мертвым.  
– Сейчас должно быть четыре часа, и я уже мертв.  
– Останови! – Тони вскинулся. – Повтори последнюю фразу!  
– Сейчас должно быть четыре часа, и я уже мертв, – послушно повторил Джарвис уже своим привычным механическим голосом.  
– Когда было отправлено письмо?  
– Больше суток назад с отсрочкой доставки, за 1 час 52 минуты до того, как мистер Роджерс сдался агентам Щ.И.Т.а.  
– Выведи на экран.

Посреди кабинета растянулся голографический экран, выводя короткое, в общем-то, письмо.

«Привет, Тони. Подозреваю, что ты сейчас пьешь, хотя до вечера еще далеко. Не сказать, что я одобряю, но таков уж ты. Сейчас должно быть четыре часа, и я уже мертв.

Думаю, ты и сам прекрасно понимаешь, что суд не решил бы и части проблем. Америке нужен толчок, очередное потрясение. Моя смерть должна стать таковой. Надеюсь, к нам вернется покой. И знаю, что ты сделаешь все правильно.

Брок Рамлоу стрелял в меня, подчиняясь моему же прямому приказу. Несмотря на его работу на «Гидру», я оставался его непосредственным командиром. Потому я прошу тебя. Не дай его осудить и не дай ему умереть. Он очень важный для меня человек и единственный, кого я мог попросить выстрелить в меня, зная, что он это сделает, как бы тяжело ему не было. 

Тони – это мое последнее желание смертника. Выполни его, друг. Я прошу.»

Тони плакал, оперевшись руками на дубовую столешницу. То ли алкоголь подействовал, то ли чертов Стив.

Пытаться умереть во благо, за идею всегда было легко. Что ж, очередная попытка Капитана Америка увенчалась успехом. Ему хватило еще пары минут, чтобы взять себя в руки и признать, что и у него не было ни единого мало-мальски годного плана, решавшего большую часть проблем.  
– Джарвис, письмо точно было отправлено Стивом?  
– Да, сэр. Отправлено с помощью планшета «Старк Индастриз», который вы подарили мистеру Роджерсу на его предпоследний день рождения и который настроен только на его отпечатки пальцев и оснащен сканером сетчатки.  
– Видео?  
– Секунду. Есть.  
Тони махнул рукой, и посреди кабинета растянулось лицо Стивена Роджерса, чуть хмурое, сосредоточенное, с небольшой царапиной под глазом, вероятно, от осколка. Стив сидел на старом диване – Тони разглядел только потертую обивку спинки – в каком-то обшарпанном помещении с одинокой лампочкой, качающейся где-то сбоку.

– Так, вот, оно работает.  
– Ты уверен, что оно не пошлет сигнал и сюда не примчится толпа вооруженных придурков? – за спиной Стива маячил Брок Рамлоу. Тони узнал его сразу – именно этот человек сидел сейчас в одной из камер, приготовленных для Халка, в окружении нескольких десятков агентов и дополнительного поля защиты – как от попытки сбежать, так и от тех, кто мог бы прийти за ним в поисках праведной мести. Брок нужен был живым до суда, а в башне Мстителей все еще были лучшие ресурсы в стране.

– Уверен. Тони мой друг.  
Брок на заднем плане только хмыкнул:  
– Тебе только минералки?  
– Да.  
– Скоро буду.  
В отдалении хлопнула дверь. Стив сосредоточенно набирал письмо.

– Выключай. Соедини меня с директором.  
Линия долго была занята. Наконец, на экране появилось лицо Фила Коулсона: он прижимал плечом к уху телефон, пытаясь одновременно удерживать и перекладывать внушительную стопку распечаток.  
– Тони, ты очень, очень не вовремя.  
– Я никогда не бываю вовремя. Ты мне нужен тут. Срочно. Это касается убийства Капитана Америки.  
Фил вздрогнул и почти выронил телефон. Видно было, что эта совсем не та тема, на которую он хочет говорить. Тони прекрасно знал, на чьи плечи сейчас лягут все формальности и официальные объявления, но ему нужен был союзник, если он хотел выполнить последнюю волю Стива. А он хотел ее выполнить.

– Это важно, Фил.  
Директор Коулсон кивнул.  
– Через полчаса, как только я улажу все формальности с переносом суда.  
Да, тут Фил был прав – суд нужно было провести как можно скорее.  
– Приземляйся сразу на площадку, Джарвис проводит.  
Фил кивнул и отключился.  
– Джарвис, найди мне все видео и аудио записи, на которых есть Стив или этот Рамлоу, отдельно выделяй те, на которых они вместе. За последние… месяца три.  
Теперь ему нужно было подумать и во всем разобраться, потому что Брока Рамлоу он все еще хотел убить своими руками.

***  
Фил поверил сразу же, как увидел письмо, не пришлось даже показывать видеозапись. Тони сунул ему в руки стакан виски. В конце концов, ему в стрессовой ситуации это всегда помогало, а Коулсон тоже человек.

Они только что потеряли национального героя, друга, а тот еще и оказался чертовым самоубийцей.

– Мы не можем сказать кому-то еще, я и тебе-то сказал, чтобы не красть этого Рамлоу из своей же камеры.  
– Это был бы еще один конфликт. Хорошо, что ты больше так не рискуешь, Тони.  
Тони вытянулся в кресле. Он не стал бы так бездарно херить то, ради чего Кэп умер.  
– Если мы его отпустим, Барнс его убьет.  
– Имя Брока Рамлоу не должно нигде всплыть. Он был в маске, когда стрелял.  
– Мы можем выдать за Кроссбоунса любого преступника. Это я устрою. Подчистить файлы не так сложно, а Рамлоу можно задним числом восстановить на службу в Щ.И.Т.

Да, Коулсон просчитывал ходы быстрее и знал всю кухню секретной организации куда лучше. Кэп простил бы Тони привлечение третьей стороны, точно.

– А те, кто в курсе?  
– Наташа и Фалькон. До сегодняшнего инцидента Рамлоу официально считали мертвым, мало кто знал, что он сбежал из больницы, личность Кроссбоунса засекречена, отряд, охраняющий Брока внизу, знает только это имя, а…  
– А официально убийцу Капитана Америки сейчас переправляют в Новый Трискелион, – закончил за него Тони. Он подозревал, что Щ.И.Т. будет отвлекать внимание от главного пленника. – Так ты знал?  
– Нет, но предполагал, что он может не дожить до суда. На машину уже было совершено нападение, но отряд отбился.

Они спустились вниз, по кивку головы Коулсона агенты покинули помещение, оставив их одних напротив стеклянной клетки. Брок даже не поднял голову, когда передняя панель с тихим шорохом отъехала в сторону. Говорил Фил – Тони понимал, что с дипломатией у Коулсона лучше, да и вопросы он задаст более… правильные.

– Мы получили это письмо.  
Джарвис без команды растянул под потолком мейл. Брок не отреагировал, словно ему было все равно.  
– Почему именно ты?  
– Я сделал то, что должен. Что обещал _ему_. Остальное _вас_ , – выделил Брок, неприятно ухмыльнувшись, так и не посмотрев в их сторону, – не касается. Судите – мне все равно.  
– Суда не будет. Не над вами, – быстро поправил себя Коулсон. – Мы выполним последнее пожелание Капитана Америки – после завершения всех официальных необходимых мероприятий вас отпустят на свободу. Пока для вашей же безопасности вам придется оставаться в камере.  
Рамлоу показал фак прикованной к стене правой рукой.

– Джарвис, убери наручники, – скомандовал Тони. Рамлоу хмыкнул и начал растирать красную полосу на запястье.  
Тони разглядывал Брока. Тот не выглядел злым, отчаявшимся, раздраженным. Он был… никаким. Практически без эмоций – они, похоже, могли оставить клетку открытой, и Рамлоу никуда бы не ушел – ему настолько было все равно, что будет с ним дальше.

Тони обязан был докопаться до правды.  
Фил вздохнул и потянул Тони за собой наружу:  
– Охрана пока останется. Если что – держи меня в курсе. Нужно распорядиться насчет похорон и созвать завтра пресс-конференцию.  
– Ты тоже, – Тони попытался ободряюще и привычно самодовольно улыбнуться. Получилось плохо.  
Он проводил Коулсона до джета на террасе и спустился в мастерскую. Джарвис уже должен был что-то накопать, а в окружении своих изобретений думать и анализировать у Тони получалось куда лучше, чем в строгих офисных интерьерах или собственной постели.

Вечер и ночь обещали быть долгими, но в его планы вмешалась Пеппер.

***  
Из-за срочного собрания совета директоров и пресс-конференции, посвященной трагедии, Тони добрался до лаборатории только к ночи следующего дня.

Джарвис нашел несколько тысяч файлов – обрывки чьих-то телефонных разговоров, куски чужих видеозаписей, чаще всего – какие-то секунды голоса, мелькнувшее лицо, обрывки фраз. Файлы были отсортированы по времени, и теперь Тони предстояло хоть как-то составить из них единую картину.

– Джарвис, раздели записи на группы, какие созданы приблизительно в одно время и в одном месте, и попробуй собрать по алгоритму… – Тони уже дописывал строчки старой, придуманной еще в студенчестве программы, выделяющей и соединяющей определенные частоты.  
– Выполняю.  
Тони следил за диаграммами на мониторах, но понимал, что обработка займет несколько часов – это в лучшем случае, и он никак не может ускорить процесс.  
– Джарвис, видео есть?  
– Вывожу на экран список.

Программа продолжала анализировать и пересчитывать, пока Тони смотрел на список файлов, выбирая, который запустить первым. Вопрос этики он откинул еще тогда, когда решил докопаться до правды. Видео было всего около сотни, большая часть – секундные обрывки, но было несколько дольше десяти минут.

– Джарвис, сгруппируй так же, по времени и месту.  
Порядок в списке быстро изменился, и Тони закинул первую группу в плеер.  
Ничего особенного, оживленная улица где-то на окраине, Стива – в надвинутой на глаза кепке – Тони узнал по походке, а Брок вообще не скрывался. Они шли мимо продуктового магазина и попали на чью-то запись с двумя кривляющимися маленькими детьми. На следующей – записи с авторегистратора – они выходили из магазина с двумя полными пакетами.

В другой группе записей уличная камера засекла, как они сворачивали в переулок у мигающей вывески какого-то бара. Приблизительно из того же промежутка времени была запись с внутренней камеры слежения в баре. Тони нашел Стива и Брока в самом углу за темным столиком. На сцене выступал какой-то певец кантри, вряд ли известный, а эти двое неспешно тянули темное пиво из высоких бокалов, переговариваясь. За общим шумом их голоса выделить было невозможно. Официантка принесла им еще по бокалу, и Тони заметил, как Стив сжал руку Брока на краю стола. Со стороны этот жест вряд ли заметили, и руку Стив так и не выпустил. Через какое-то время они расплатились и двинулись к выходу, где Роджерс по-джентльменски придержал дверь, а Рамлоу, шутя, ударил его по плечу. Если бы не какие-то мелкие детали – то, как Стив сжимал пальца Брока или как смотрел на него, отпивая из стакана и делая вид, что смотрит на сцену, можно было подумать, что это посиделки двух приятелей. Хотя, возможно, Тони подгонял их жесты под возникшее само собою объяснение, что Стив и Брок были вместе. Спали – не спали, или просто слишком много времени проводили друг с другом…

Было странно видеть, что Стив жил той жизнью, к которой привык – ходил по улицам, спокойно – относительно, конечно – пил пиво в баре вместе с террористом, даже когда официально был объявлен вне закона. Роджерс не прятался даже тогда, когда, казалось бы, должен был. 

Они не могли быть друзьями, не после того, как выяснилось, что Брок работал на «Гидру», хотя Барнса же он простил, заставил все официальные организации признать того невиновным и дал начать новую жизнь. Но это же был Баки, слишком значимая фигура в жизни Стива до сыворотки. Брок же точно родился позже сороковых.

У Тони все еще было мало информации, так что он пытался не делать пока выводов.  
Остальные видео не дали какой-то новой информации. Тони видел какие-то обычные, бытовые мелочи: случайные (или намеренные) прикосновения в толпе, совместные завтраки и обеды, какие-то выходы за покупками. Ни одного конфликта и вооруженного столкновения, звездно-полосатая форма не попала ни на одну запись. 

На аудиозаписи Тони надеялся извлечь больше, но из разрозненных кусков получалась полная фигня.  
– И что, блять, я должен понять из всех этих «Роджерс, ты охуел», «поставь туда к стенке», «я не сломаюсь» и «да, вот так», сказанных порно-тоном с придыханием?  
– Рискну предположить, сэр, что…  
– Не надо, Джарвис, бзз, все, это лишняя информация!

Хорошо, что этого было не видео. Обширный опыт подсказывал Тони, что лицезреть вживую подробности очень частной жизни Стивена Роджерса он не хотел. Докопался до правды – молодец, можно прожить без деталей.

– Сэр, собран еще кусок записи, дата – за три дня до того, как мистер Роджерс сдался.  
– Включай, – Тони надеялся, что сможет понять мотив Стива. Не могло же все дело быть только в Америке.  
Запись была очень тихой, совершенно неразборчивой в начале, но Тони все равно хорошо различал слова.

– … нет другого варианта? – голос Рамлоу был гневным, срывался.  
– Нет, я уже говорил. Я просчитал все. И ты знаешь, что я могу рассчитывать только на тебя.  
Похоже, разговор велся не первый раз.  
– Блять, Роджерс, почему именно сейчас, когда все начало налаживаться?  
Тихий смешок Стива:  
– Ты преступник, я, в общем, тоже, мы оба в бегах, повсюду вооруженные столкновения – это налаживаться?  
– Мы хотя бы на одной стороне.  
– Иди сюда, – за почти неслышными шорохами Тони различил обреченный выдох.  
– Я не хочу тебя убивать. Почему ты как гребаный Иисус…  
– Тшш, – Стив не дал закончить фразу. – Именно как Иисус. Все получится, все будет хорошо.

Черный экран посветлел, в кадр попали кусок одеяла, локоть, рукав футболки и переплетенные пальцы – светлые и более крепкие Стива Роджерса и смуглые и более тонкие Брока Рамлоу. Капитан Америка умел убеждать в своей правоте. Как же, должно быть, Броку было тогда хреново.

Иногда Стив Роджерс мог быть тем еще патриотичным мудаком, который жертвовал и собой, и окружающими во имя нации, которая этого не ценила. Даже когда эти окружающие были ему дороги. Тони почти поверил, что это была любовь, третий человек, которого любил Стив Роджерс, после Баки Барнса и Пегги Картер.

Стало больно. Тони так не умел – не щадить никого ради светлых идеалов. Он, все-таки, был б _о_ льшим эгоистом, чтобы не тянуть никого за собой и не быть виновным в боли своих близких.

– Джарвис, запусти запись убийства Капитана Америки, последние 10 секунд перед выстрелом.  
Все действительно было продумано.  
– Замедли в два раза.  
Стив смотрел прямо на Рамлоу, на секунду прикрыл глаза, а потом ему в грудь уткнулся пистолет. Стив не пытался оттолкнуть руку, только погладил костяшку большого пальца, и раздался выстрел.

***  
Похороны были назначены на третий день, на воскресенье. В зал, где уже стоял гроб с телом Капитана Америки, ранним утром доставили живые цветы, к полудню оформление зала было закончено, ближайшие выходы и улицы перекрыты – башня Мстителей готовилась принять поток желающих проститься с национальным героем. В помещении сейчас должно было быть пусто – Тони распорядился, чтобы в последние несколько часов рядом с телом никого не было. Такова была его – своеобразная – дань уважения. Он с оставшимися Мстителями и другими супергероями должны были появиться на час раньше начала основной церемонии, провести свою панихиду.

Тони выбирал между двумя приготовленными Пеппер костюмами, отстраненно понимая, что в костюме Железного Человека чувствовал бы себя увереннее, когда раздался голос Джарвиса:

– Мистер Старк, сэр… – механический голос был растерянным, со стороны могло показаться, что даже напуганным, если бы Тони сам не прописал ему невозможность бояться, злиться и паниковать. – Тело мистера Роджерса исчезло.

– Как? – не понял Тони, застыв с галстуком в руке.  
– Он растворился.  
Джарвис запустил трансляцию из пустого зала.  
– Общее время – меньше минуты, – прокомментировал он.  
– Даже, блядь, исчез – и то патриотично, – выругался Тони, глядя, как тело Стива начало светиться, а потом распалось белыми, синими и красными огнями, которые постепенно воспаряли вверх и исчезали.  
– Рискну предположить, сэр, что это магия. Волновой фон близок к тому, что оставляет Тор Одинсон, отличаясь лишь ннебольшими колебаниями.  
– Магия. Ненавижу магию.

Тони злился на Стива очень сильно, хотя о мертвых либо хорошо, либо никак. Мстители и Щ.И.Т. разгребали теперь последствия его убийства (самоубийства?), а Роджерс, похоже, знал еще что-то, чего не знали все они. Ведь какого-то хрена же тело исчезло?!  
Хотя изнуряющие формальности были куда лучше вооруженных столкновений и жертв среди мирного населения. 

– Никого не впускай в зал до моего прямого разрешения и соедини с Филом.  
Голограмма на экране возникла почти сразу.  
– Эм, Фил, у нас проблемы. У тебя же есть ростовая фигура Капитана Америки? У нас исчезло тело…  
– Как?  
Ну, хотя бы не один Тони чувствовал себя полным идиотом.  
– Ну, как-как. Растворилось в воздухе. Если Роджерс вернется – чур, я первый бью ему его патриотичную морду.  
– Тони, вот сейчас я тебя очень сильно ненавижу.  
– Давай ты расскажешь мне об этом тогда, когда мы избежим очередной национальной катастрофы, ок?  
Фил уже раздавал указания – Тони видел, как быстро порхают его пальцы над голографической клавиатурой:  
– Джет приземлится на террасе через 47 минут.  
– Жду.

В конце концов, у них было еще два часа, чтобы притвориться, что все идет по плану.

***  
С момента, как Рамлоу отпустили сразу после похорон, и он заперся на старом складе, том, где Роджерс написал свое последнее письмо, неподалеку круглосуточно дежурила группа захвата. Тони поставил постоянное наблюдение на всякий случай – наверняка кто-то из тех, с кем пересекался Кроссбоунс, были в курсе его настоящей личности, и могли прийти за его головой. Также оставались еще и наемники Гидры, которых могла не устроить нынешняя жизнь бывшего сослуживца.

Джарвис следил за перемещениями Брока по помещению через маленькие камеры с дистанционным управлением – их Рамлоу так и не обнаружил, а вот с десяток жучков топорно сработавшего для отвлечения внимания Щ.И.Т.а выкинул.

Не было необходимости постоянно смотреть на монитор – в случае любых подозрительных действий Тони получил бы сигнал.  
Экран развернулся посреди мастерской, когда Тони подключал электронику к новым шокерам Вдовы.

– Сэр, объект Рамлоу достал из тайника пистолет.  
На экране Брок, держа пистолет в одной руке, другой перед зеркалом примеривался, глядя на приклеенную скотчем фотографию, куда пришелся выстрел в грудь Капитана Америки.  
– Да твою ж мать!

Тони ненавидел свою жизнь в последнюю неделю: убийство Стива, исчезнувшее тело, похороны, шаткое перемирие, скорый суд – все слишком быстро и непонятно. А тут еще новоявленный самоубийца, которому Тони обязан сохранить жизнь.  
– Группа захвата, обезвредьте объект, он должен остаться в живых. Костюм! – пока защелкивались пластины, Тони в наушник слушал, как группа моментально переместилась на позицию, и загрохотали выстрелы.

Тони приземлился возле обшарпанного склада еще через 6 минут. Ему казалось, что это очень, очень долго. Снаружи никого не было, группа находилась внутри, держа Брока на прицеле, чтобы тот не успел ничего себе сделать. Джарвис озвучивал сухой отчет командира.  
– Вышли все.

Группа спешно покинула склад, оставив Тони и Рамлоу одних. Брок сидел на знакомом Тони потертом диване, теребя бинт на замотанной руке – снайпер оказался быстрее, выбив выстрелом пистолет. Пуля прошла по касательной, распоров кожу, не повредив сухожилия. Джарвис провел полное сканирование и не заметил больше никаких травм или отклонений, кроме очевидной слабости и синяков под глазами.

– Ты давно ел?  
Брок не ответил.  
– Ну, вот зачем? Сентиментально, конечно, но… – Тони не успел отшатнуться, когда кулак Брока впечатался в железные пластины на лице. Он успел перехватить другую руку, заломить за спину и прижать Рамлоу к дивану:  
– Ты совсем крышей поехал? Одного с комплексом мессии-самоубийцы нам достаточно, уже неделю разгребаем, и хер его сколько еще будем.  
Тони отпустил Брока и устало оперся на стол. Ему все больше хотелось набить звездно-полосатую рожу, к сожалению, недосягаемую.

– Пойми ты, я не дам тебе сдохнуть. Роджерс бы этого не хотел. Хотя мне вот лично хочется ему высказать за все, что он наворотил. Может, не будешь добавлять мне лишней головной боли?  
– Тебе? А разве не Коулсон теперь бегает на задних лапках перед советом?  
– Он может и бегает, а плачу все равно я. Тебе-то какое дело?

Брок не отреагировал. Тони вздохнул и продолжил. Ему плохо удавались пафосные проникновенные речи, если они не были связаны с ним любимым, но, в конце концов, он всегда прилежно слушал Кэпа.  
– Многие из нас теряли дорогих людей. По моей вине погибли… – Тони не успел закончить.  
– А ты убивал любимого человека своими руками, а, Старк? – Брок поднял, наконец, голову, и Тони вздрогнул от его взгляда – глаза были почти черными и совершенно пустыми.

– Я знаю, что Роджерс тебя любил. Это, конечно, до ужаса странно, ведь он гребаный символ Америки, но… Но Кэп всегда был немножко идиотом. Взять хотя бы Барнса. Стив хотел, чтобы ты продолжал жить, – других аргументов у Тони не было, но было предложение: – У меня есть знакомый отряд малолетних идиотов, которые не умеют выживать. Ты мог бы попробовать воспитать из них бойцов.

Тони уже предполагал, в каком гневе будет Коулсон, когда Тони отдаст команду молодых агентов Броку.

– Стив всегда был эгоистом, когда речь шла о _его_ людях, – Брок грустно улыбался, заблудившись в каких-то своих мыслях. Тони кашлянул, нарушая момент.  
– Я бывший боец «Гидры», международный террорист по кличке Кроссбоунс, а ты хочешь натравить меня на будущих агентов Щ.И.Т.а?  
– Ну, а мы им не скажем? – Тони улыбнулся в ответ на кривую ухмылку Рамлоу. – Поверь, я заставлю тебя жить, даже если мне придется приковать тебя к стенке и самолично кормить с ложечки. Сделай сам хоть что-нибудь хорошее в память о нем, а? Рабочее и жилое помещение и достойную зарплату я тебе обеспечу.

Брок кивнул.

Тони выдохнул, прекрасно понимая, что за Рамлоу все равно придется постоянно наблюдать, но может малолетние придурки займут его хоть ненадолго. Он не стал говорить про исчезнувшее тело – не хотел давать ложных надежд и выслушивать вопросы, на которые не было ответов. На что надеялся он сам и почему верил, что Капитан Америка может вернуться – Тони не знал.

– Я вот одного не понимаю, – произнес после долгого молчания Тони. – Как вы сдружились после того, как ты пытался убить Фалькона и запустил эти летающие железяки? Не говоря уж о том, что быстренько сбежал из рук добрых докторов Щ.И.Т.а.  
– Стив был умнее, чем вы все о нем думали, и не всегда играл по супергеройским правилам, – Брок тепло улыбался, явно вспоминая о чем-то своем, пока собирал ненужную, по мнению Тони, утварь в небольшой рюкзак. – Он знал и про Фьюри, и про Озарение.  
Тони недоверчиво хмыкнул.  
– И как думаешь, кто ему об этом сказал?

***  
Через 8 дней после похорон Капитана Америки состоялся суд над Кроссбоунсом. Немногие знали, что под этим именем казнили совершенно другого преступника. Еще через три с половиной недели Брок Рамлоу трагически погиб во время зачистки отрядом Щ.И.Т.а одной из баз Гидры. Его похоронили, как героя, на том же кладбище, где покоился Николас Джей Фьюри и Фил Коулсон.

У Тони Старка появился новый начальник службы безопасности и по совместительству инструктор специального отряда юных агентов. Роб Стакер быстро завоевал расположение подчиненных, хотя вне работы о нем ничего не было известно.

***  
Через полгода ситуация в стране стала почти стабильной. Через год люди стали забывать, с чего начал восстанавливаться мир. Но цветы к башне Мстителей – большие буквы наверху снова горели ночью на весь Нью-Йорк – в память о Капитане Америке приносили постоянно.  
– Сэр?

Голос Джарвиса вырвал Тони из размышлений: перед ним лежал план благотворительно вечера памяти, в Смитсоновском музее, который устраивал «Старк Индастриз» в память о Капитане.  
– Сэр, неподалеку от здания появился человек, по всем параметрам совпадающий с покойным Стивеном Роджерсом. Судя по траектории передвижения, он направляется к башне.  
– Выведи на экраны.

В кабинете растянулись изображения с разных камер. Лица видно не было, его закрывала кепка, но Тони был уверен, что этот парень в несуразной синей куртке и джинсах – Стив. Вполне, мать его, живой и, судя по всему, здоровый.  
– Джарвис, обеспечь беспрепятственный проход мистеру Роджерсу в… – Тони задумался ненадолго, – гостиную на 32 этаже. Там есть диван и нет никакой стеклянной мебели.  
– Роб? – Тони позвонил с личного телефона. – Ты сейчас где?  
– В зале на тренировке.  
– Ты нужен мне, – Тони посмотрел на экран и прикинул время: Стив подходил к ступенькам башни. – На 32 этаже через 7-8 минут, в общем, срочно. Можешь не переодеваться.  
– Хорошо. Все свободны до вечерней тренировки, – это уже в сторону.  
– Жду.

Тони встретил Стакера у лифта. Тот был в тренировочных штанах и пропитанной потом футболке, с полотенцем на плече. Джарвис сообщил, что Стив уже ждет.  
– Что такого срочного могло произойти?  
– Объявился один старый друг, надо поговорить.  
Тони пропустил Роба вперед и захлопнул дверь.

– Блокировать. Я вернусь часа через три, стекла бронированные, ремонт будете оплачивать сами, – прокричал Тони, прислушиваясь к подозрительной тишине за дверью.

– Отключи внутренние камеры, никого не впускай и не выпускай без моего прямого приказа, вызовешь меня, если будет что-то опасное.  
Тони знал, что его желание вмазать Капитану Америке в патриотичную челюсть может подождать еще пару часов. У Брока Рамлоу к нему был куда более внушительный счет.

И у него как раз появилось достаточно времени, чтобы переписать сценарий программы благотворительного вечера для агентов Щ.И.Т.а. Добавить, так сказать, остренькой перчинки в эту пафосную ностальгию.


End file.
